Обсуждение:Укус 87/@comment-89.23.176.166-20150714141340
Укус 87: подстроил ФИолетовый Человек! Над укусом работали Mangle и Foxy Точней мы с Foxy Я (Mangle) : Т.к как я очень не люблю детей они разбирали меня на части, меня собирали каждую ночную смену и вот однажды меня не захотели собират мм... НАДОЕЛО- сказали охранники и меня запихнули в угол! И назвали: Разберика-соберика. И вот однажды мальчик по имени Маркей потерял от меня половину деталей. И тогда охранники сказали: Викидываем ее костюм! Детали пропали. Это очевидно я всегда в ночь нападаю в лобою часть где был совершен укус Маркея. Foxy: Мы с Фокси любили друг друга, и он решил тоже отмстить за меня! Мы укусили вместе. У него это тоже очевидность! В глазу у него написано "87" что значит "укус 87"Укус 87: подстроил ФИолетовый Человек! Над укусом работали Mangle и Foxy Точней мы с Foxy Я (Mangle) : Т.к как я очень не люблю детей они разбирали меня на части, меня собирали каждую ночную смену и вот однажды меня не захотели собират мм... НАДОЕЛО- сказали охранники и меня запихнули в угол! И назвали: Разберика-соберика. И вот однажды мальчик по имени Маркей потерял от меня половину деталей. И тогда охранники сказали: Викидываем ее костюм! Детали пропали. Это очевидно я всегда в ночь нападаю в лобою часть где был совершен укус Маркея. Foxy: Мы с Фокси любили друг друга, и он решил тоже отмстить за меня! Мы укусили вместе. У него это тоже очевидность! В глазу у него написано "87" что значит "укус 87"Укус 87: подстроил ФИолетовый Человек! Над укусом работали Mangle и Foxy Точней мы с Foxy Я (Mangle) : Т.к как я очень не люблю детей они разбирали меня на части, меня собирали каждую ночную смену и вот однажды меня не захотели собират мм... НАДОЕЛО- сказали охранники и меня запихнули в угол! И назвали: Разберика-соберика. И вот однажды мальчик по имени Маркей потерял от меня половину деталей. И тогда охранники сказали: Викидываем ее костюм! Детали пропали. Это очевидно я всегда в ночь нападаю в лобою часть где был совершен укус Маркея. Foxy: Мы с Фокси любили друг друга, и он решил тоже отмстить за меня! Мы укусили вместе. У него это тоже очевидность! В глазу у него написано "87" что значит "укус 87"Укус 87: подстроил ФИолетовый Человек! Над укусом работали Mangle и Foxy Точней мы с Foxy Я (Mangle) : Т.к как я очень не люблю детей они разбирали меня на части, меня собирали каждую ночную смену и вот однажды меня не захотели собират мм... НАДОЕЛО- сказали охранники и меня запихнули в угол! И назвали: Разберика-соберика. И вот однажды мальчик по имени Маркей потерял от меня половину деталей. И тогда охранники сказали: Викидываем ее костюм! Детали пропали. Это очевидно я всегда в ночь нападаю в лобою часть где был совершен укус Маркея. Foxy: Мы с Фокси любили друг друга, и он решил тоже отмстить за меня! Мы укусили вместе. У него это тоже очевидность! В глазу у него написано "87" что значит "укус 87"Укус 87: Еле перевела на этом переводчеке! А теперь на моем английском: The bite of 87: rigged Purple Man! Over bite worked Mangle and Foxy better we with Foxy I (Mangle) : because I really do not like children, they examined me to pieces, I have collected every night and then one day I didn't want sobirat mm... TIRED " said the guards and shoved me into the corner! And called: Razmerita-siberica. And then one day a boy named Markey lost me half parts. And then the guards said: Vicidial her costume! Details are missing. It's obvious I'm always in a night attack in Lobau part which was made with the bite of Markey. Foxy: foxy loved each other, and he decided to avenge me! We had a bite together. He is too obvious! In the eye he says "87" which means "bite of 87"